


Beautiful confessions

by Dramione4evea



Category: Lost in Space (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen, Love Confessions, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21865375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione4evea/pseuds/Dramione4evea
Summary: When don west stumbles into Judy's room at 2 am  completely  inebriated  and refusing to leve it leads to a pritty adorable  confession on the mechanics part
Relationships: Judy Robinson/Don West
Kudos: 18





	Beautiful confessions

**Author's Note:**

> Hey babys pleas enjoy xxx

When don west had stumbled into Judy's room at 2 in the morning. Confused wasn't even the word.

OH.. Hey.. Judy I came to tell you something And then he it the floor with a grate thud Smacking his head on the wall.

She wasn't sure what woke her first . The grate thud of him falling on his face or the obnoxious smell of rum surrounding him.

Don.. What are you doing ...!! Are you OK!!...its 2 in the morning.

What are you doing.. In my room... Silence filled the air for what felt like hours until a deep groggy voice came from the floor I'm good...... I can't remember why I was pissed off but I was anyway... I cracked open a bottle of rum. And soon enough I gained courage from somewhere ..plus I was board so I came to tell you something... But... I forgot what it was..

Judy moved to sit at his side. Pressing a small hand to his head where a bruise was already forming. Idiot... Are you sure your OK.. He looked like he was thinking incredibly hard. Before he weakly shook his head I can't remember he spoke in a deep groggy voice.

Well...that Doesn't matter.. I'm sure you will remember soon... In the meantime.. Why don't wee get you up.

Nah I'm good here....

Don you aren't sleeping on my floor. You have a bed...

I'm not sleeping doc IM....I'm Just chilling

Well do you think you could chill in your bed...?

.....*silence* Pffft... Prude...

Judy stood up crouching back down when he didn't try to even move. Don.. Get up now...she Kicked him . Don if my dad comes in and sees you laying on my floor drunk I don't he's going to be happy about you "chilling" in his daughters room...

He let out a huff.before summoning all his strength and pulling him self up. Stumbling in the process Judy grabbed onto his chest awkwardly pulling him up Ok good. Now come on and wee can get you back to your bed.

Nah I'm just gonna... Walking over swiftly he lay him self down on her bed

Don she whispered loudly. That's worse Get up pleas.

Just...5 minutes...

NO don get up now if my mom or dad or god for bid penny finds you in my bed your a dead man...pleas Just get up! Now

Rolling over don looked at the trying brunt Well then if I die tell Debbie that I love her.

. Rubbing her hand down her tired face Suppressing a scream why are you sutch a child. FINE! I gess it would be irresponsible as a doctor to level you... You did hit your head pretty hard... .But any funny business and I will hit you harder...ok

Don's tired eyes bore holes in her own. And suddenly the slightly over sized tshirt she had worn to bed seemed alot smaller.than it had been 5 minets ago

Walking over to the other side of her bed big enough for 2 ...just Pulling the thinn gray cover from her bed Judy sat on the edge arms folded turning to face the drunk man child in her bed Sliding below the warm plaid bedspreads Judy lay uncomfortably on her back

Goodnight...she Spoke . G..Night...I Don't bite you know..Or at least I wont bite you....I Promise The Young doctor stifled a laugh. Very funny she smiled to her self now go to sleep.

G.nigh..t Doctored Robinson

Good night don..

. Judy fell back asleep the second the words crossed her lips It wasn't long before she felt a calloused warm hand slither across her waist and pull her in Trying to wriggle free Hey... He whispered drunkenly in her ear I remember what I wanted to say..

And what was that. Judy spoke softly. Unable to move from his protective grip Maybe because of his strength. Maybe because she didn't want to.

But sadly don let her go hovering over her Well princes I was mad because I realized something lastnight and in the process of trying to drown it out I gained courage to just spit it out

Well then...spit It out...don The anticipation is killing me. She smiled.

Don smiled playfully at her lifting his hand to brush a strand of hair from her face. I came to tell you that your beautiful.

Judy eyes opened wide Oh..I . . She said trying to dismiss his words...that's Very sweet of you.. But your drunk.

I may be drunk Judy but in the morning I will be hung-over and feel like shit... But you Judy Robinson will still be beautiful... Leaning in he pressed a dizzy kiss to her head before collapsing beside her and pulling her in. Now let me cuddle you I'm cold.

Shocked none the less .

It seemed easy for her to nuzzle her face into her chest. And inhale his sent. Even thoe Judy had no idea what the hell was going on or even if this was just a result of a drunk don west . She did know that right now this was OK..At least until tomorrow...

**Author's Note:**

> Pleas leve kudos xxx


End file.
